Wer Herzen und Boote klaut
by honey-bunny1990
Summary: Was, wenn Rory den Bootsbesitzer kannte? Was, wenn Logan auf Rorys MitchumGeständnis anders reagieren würde? Findet statt irgendwann in der vorletzten Folge der 5. Staffel. Eventuell OneShot


Summary: Meine Idee von der vorletzten Folge der 5. Staffel. Was, wenn Rory den Bootsbesitzer kannte? Wenn wir ihn alle kennen?

Und wie entwickelt sich Logans und Rorys Beziehung, wenn sie von Anfang an ehrlich zu ihm ist? Eventuell One-Shot, eventuell mehr, wenn es euch gefällt. Es liegt an euch, ob ich fortsetze.

Ich dachte, ich fange mal an, die Rogan-Fanfic-Sektion auf zu stocken... ;)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur meine Liebe zu blonden Playboys... **fg**

_**Wer Herzen und Boote klaut...**_

Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was passiert war. Er wusste, dass sie voller Überraschungen steckte, aber das-

Nun, sie schaffte es immer wieder.

Und auch wenn er das, diese ständigen Überraschungen, an ihr liebte, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was wohl in ihrem Kopf vorging.

Was sie zu so etwas brachte.

Jetzt jedenfalls saß sie stumm neben ihm, eindeutig niedergeschlagen.

„Ace?"

Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist los?"

Ihre Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln als sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster sah.

„Rory", versuchte er es ein letztes Mal, seinen Joker ausspielend.

Sie wusste, dass wenn er sie bei ihrem Namen nannte es ernst war.

„Dein Dad-", begann sie zögernd und Logan stöhnte.

„Willst du es hören oder nicht?", fragte sie fast verärgert.

Logan nickte schnell und sah sie an.

„Heute hat er mir nach einem Meeting gesagt-"

Logan sah wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Sie schloss sie für einen Moment und fuhr dann fort: „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich „es nicht habe". Er meinte, ich solle mir etwas anderes überlegen, denn die Journalismus-Branche sei nichts für mich. Aber ich wäre sicher eine gute Assistentin. Assistentin, mein Gott!"

Rory hatte ihre Augen noch immer nicht geöffnet.

Er beobachtete ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und die Tränen, die jetzt ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und verfluchte seinen Vater innerlich.

Mit einer Hand wischte er ihre Tränen weg, doch sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg von ihm.

Verärgert wischte sie sich die restlichen Tränen weg und sah ihn dann wieder an.

„Du musst denken, dass ich ein Kind bin. Ich habe überreagiert. Es ist einfach- ich habe das nicht erwartet. Wirklich nicht erwartet!"

Logan nickte ruhig, doch in ihm schrie alles nach Rache. Er wusste, was sein Vater tat. Er stellte Rory auf die Probe. Er wollte, dass sie kämpfte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht gut genug sei, damit sie ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugte.

Und auch wenn Logan Rory all dies sagen wollte, konnte er nicht.

Dies war etwas, was sie tun musste. Sie allein musste sich fürs Kämpfen entscheiden. Denn nur wenn sie das tat, konnte sie besser werden. Mehr erreichen.

„Mitchum Huntzberger hat also wieder zugeschlagen.", sagte er also stattdessen.

Rory lächelte traurig.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Du bist meine Freundin. Wie kann er das mit meiner Freundin machen? Ich fasse es nicht. Sobald wir hier raus sind werde ich ihm einen Besuch abstatten!"

Logan wurde mit jedem Wort wütender.

Rory sah ihn schockiert an.

„Das kannst du nicht tun! Logan, ich flehe dich an. Das ist das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann! Nach einer Anzeige wegen Diebstahls natürlich!"

Rory seufzte und Logan musste grinsen.

„Ich nehme an, dies hier ist dein erstes Mal in einem Polizeiwagen?", fragte er.

Rory nickte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Sie waren allein im Auto. Die Polizei hatte sie fast unmittelbar nachdem sie das Boot betreten hatten geschnappt. Nun sprachen die Polizisten noch mit dem Besitzer des Bootes.

„Mom wird mich umbringen!", murmelte sie in Richtung Autoscheibe.

Logan wendete mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht ihm zu.

„Das wird schon. Glaub mir, das hier ist harmlos. Wir haben den Hafen ja nicht einmal verlassen. Ich frage mich, wem das Boot gehört. Ich kannte es gar nicht und eigentlich kenne ich alle Boote hier. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und meine Familie kennt die Besitzer, dann kommen wir vielleicht ohne Anzeige davon."

Rory biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

Logan lächelte und sah sie einen Moment lang an.

"Rory, du bist ein unglaublich toller Reporter. Ich meine, ich nenne dich nicht umsonst Ace. Und Finn und Colin nennen auch nicht jeden Reporter-Girl. Du wirst es schaffen. Und dann wirst du zu meinem Vater gehen und ihm ins Gesicht lachen. Und wenn ich Glück habe, werde ich diesen Moment filmen und dann können wir uns das immer und immer wieder ansehen und dann-"

Er wurde unterbrochen als Rory ihn küsste. Er spürte, dass sie gegen seine Lippen lächelte und musste auch lächeln.

Die beiden bemerkten nicht, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde und sich der Polizeibeamte räusperte.

„Miss Gilmore, der Besitzer des Bootes möchte Sie sprechen!"

Verlegen löste Rory sich von Logan. Dieser musste grinsen. Sie mochte es nicht gerne, von anderen „erwischt" zu werden.

„Er möchte mich sprechen?", fragte sie verwirrt und strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Der Beamte nickte.

Rory sah Logan einen Moment lang zögernd an.

„Geh schon, Ace! Du willst dich doch nicht dem Mann in der Uniform verweigern? Und zieh deinen Rock ein bisschen höher, vielleicht haben wir Glück und der Besitzer steht auf dich!"

Rory sah Logan feindselig an und er musste lachen.

Schließlich stieg Rory seufzend aus dem Wagen und folgte dem Polizeibeamten vor das Auto, dorthin, wo die Scheinwerfer des Autos den Weg beleuchteten.

Als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand stöhnte sie leise.

„Weißt du, ich musste mich einfach vergewissern, dass du es bist, die versucht hat mein Boot zu stehlen. Ich meine, sie haben mir den Namen und alles gesagt und dennoch- Bis eben gerade dachte ich, irgendwer sähe dir verdammt ähnlich und hätte deinen Personalausweis geklaut!"

Rory grinste.

„Nun, es gab da mal diesen Jungen, der so unglaublich bescheuert war und versucht hat, einen Safe vom Vater seines Freundes zu knacken und irgendwie wurde er mein Vorbild und ich dachte: Hey, wieso nicht ne größere Nummer schieben und sein Boot klauen!"

Der blonde Mann vor ihr lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Maria, Maria, was ist nur mit dir geschehen! Noch dazu wurdest du zusammen mit dem überaus berühmt berüchtigten Logan Huntzberger erwischt. In einem Yachthafen. Ich muss sagen, als mir unser Wiedertreffen vorgestellt habe, dachte ich eher daran, dass ich durch die Bibliothek streife und plötzlich fällt mein Blick auf diese unglaubliche Frau, die nichts um sich herum zu bemerken scheint und sie blickt auf, sieht mich und fällt mir um den Hals. Da war nichts von Polizei, anderen Kerlen und Diebstahl."

Rory lachte nun auch.

„Tja, DuGrey, nichts ist, wie es scheint. Aber diese um-den-Hals-fall-Sache könnte noch passieren!", schlug sie dann unschuldig vor.

Tristan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was müsste ich dafür tun?", fragte er grinsend und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Rory lächelte ihr bestes Maria-Lächeln.  
"Du könntest, und das ist nur ein Vorschlag, mich und meinen Freund aus den Klauen der Polizei befreien. Das wäre wirklich ein um-den-Hals-fallen wert."

Tristan wog den Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite und schien zu überlegen.

„Mh, dich rette ich auf jeden Fall, aber deinen Freund? Ich meine, vielleicht sollte er langsam lernen, dass seine Taten Konsequenzen mit sich bringen!"

Rory lachte erneut.

„Allerdings habe ich vorgeschlagen, das Boot zu klauen, also wäre das wirklich nicht fair. Und du weißt ja, wie wichtig mir Fairness ist! Was hältst du davon: Wenn du auch ihn befreist kriegst du sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange!"

Tristan sah Rory in die Augen.

„Nun, das ist natürlich etwas, was ich nicht abschlagen kann, oder?", fragte er sie grinsend.

Rory nickte ernsthaft.

„Sehe ich auch so! Jeder weiß, dass es eine besondere Ehre ist, von einem Gilmore-Girl geküsst zu werden!"

Tristan lachte und winkte dann dem Beamten zu, zu ihnen zu kommen.

„Das ganze war ein Missverständnis. Ich hatte den beiden erlaubt, sich meine Yacht aus zu leihen, nur leider hatte ich völlig vergessen, im Yachtclub bescheid zu sagen. Bitte holen sie doch Mister Huntzberger dort raus."

Der Polizist nickte und ging zu einem weiteren Beamten.

Rory seufzte erleichtert.

„Danke, Tristan! Und es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass du wegen uns hier sein musst. Danke!"

Tristan winkte ab.

„Hey, ich hoffe, ein „danke" ist nicht alles, was ich kriege? Ich kann den Polizisten jederzeit wieder rufen!"

Rory lachte.

„Mein, mein, wie armselig du in der Militärakademie geworden bist. Dass du schon Mädchen erpressen musst um einen einzigen Kuss zu bekommen!"

Tristan sah sie gespielt wütend an, doch dann tippte er sich mit einem Finger auf die Wange.

Rory seufzte erneut und ging kopfschüttelnd auf ihn zu. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

* * *

Die beiden wussten nicht, dass Logan sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Er konnte an dem Blitzen in Rorys Augen sehen, dass sie sich wohl fühlte und amüsierte. Schließlich ging sie auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sofort merkte Logan, wie etwas in ihm rebellierte. Er wollte aus dem Auto springen und das arrogante Grinsen von dem Kerl, der es wagte, seine Freundin an zu fassen, aus seinem Gesicht schlagen. Gerade als er dachte, er würde durchdrehen, öffnete sich die Autotür auf seiner Seite.

„Mister DuGrey hat das Missverständnis aufgeklärt. Die Unannehmlichkeiten tun uns sehr leid, Mister Huntzberger. Vielleicht sollten sie sich das nächste Mal Licht mitnehmen, wenn sie einen Ausflug machen!"

Damit trat der Polizist zur Seite um einen verwirrten Logan raus zu lassen.

„Sag mal, wolltest du mir nicht auch um den Hals fallen?", hörte Logan den blonden Mann sagen und sofort ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Er hörte Rory theatralisch seufzen und im nächsten Moment warf sie ihre Arme um den Kerl.

Logan biss sich auf die Lippe und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Hey, was ist hier los?", fragte er gezwungen locker und Rory ließ ihre Arme abrupt von dem blonden Mann fallen.

Der Typ grinste Logan frech an, während Rory ihn beschwichtigend ansah.

„Oh, Logan, sie haben dich freigelassen? Gerade habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dass du für immer im Gefängnis schmoren wirst und dachte, ich suche mir einen gutaussehenden Mann, der für mich sorgt so lange wie du weg bist. Ich meine, natürlich hätte ich dich ab und an im Gefängnis besucht und dir Kuchen gebacken, in die ich Feilen gesteckt hätte, aber ernsthaft, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich für immer auf dich warte?", brabbelte Rory drauf los.

Tristan sah sie fasziniert an während Logan nur kopfschüttelnd grinste.

„Ace, ich bin mir sicher, du würdest auf mich warten. Aber ernsthaft, du und Kuchen backen? Ich sehe es nicht vor mir, tut mir leid! Nur für den Fall solltest du die Feile dann lieber in einem Kaffeebecher verstecken. Niemand wird misstrauisch wenn man dich mit Kaffeebecher sieht!"

Rory lachte und Logan legte zufrieden seinen Arm um sie.

„Ich bin Logan Huntzberger, ihr Freund! So, ich nehme an, ihr kennt euch? Oder hat Ace dich mit ihrem unglaublichen Charme bezirzt? "

Tristan lachte.

„Eigentlich beides. Tristan DuGrey, Marias Schwarm aus alten Chilton-Tagen!"

Tristan streckte grinsend seine Hand aus und Logan schüttelte sie.

Rory verdrehte die Augen und kuschelte sich dichter an Logan, wie sie es immer tat.

„In deinen Träumen!", murmelte sie leise doch beide hörten sie.

Logan grinste Rory an.

"Mh, Ace, du hast nie erwähnt, dass du die Schul-Maria warst! Allerdings hätte ich selbst drauf kommen können. Der unschuldige Blick, der nichts von deinen dreckigen Seiten zeigt..."

Rory streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Scheinbar ist das genau das, worauf blonde, reiche Playboys stehen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, nicht per Zufall seid ihr mir beide vollkommen verfallen, oder?", meinte sie dann eingebildet.

„Wow, und ich dachte, ich wäre dein erster und einziger blonder Playboy!", seufzte Logan traurig.

Rory klopfte ihm mitleidig auf die Schulter.

„Weißt du, irgendwann musste es ja rauskommen. Aber falls es dich beruhigt: Du bist der erste und hoffentlich auch einzige, den ich rangelassen habe!", meinte sie dann und brachte ihn mit ihren unglaublich blauen Augen völlig aus dem Konzept.

Die beiden starrten sich einen Moment lang an bis Tristan sich räusperte.

„Nun, wie es aussiehst ist mein Job als Ritter in goldener Rüstung (_hähä, ein privater Witz von mir_) hier getan! Wenn ihr mal Lust habt, in ein Haus ein zu brechen oder so was, gebt mir doch bitte vorher bescheid, damit ich euch meine Adresse geben kann und dann im Land bleibe."

Rory und Logan lachten, bedankten sich bei Tristan und Rory versprach noch, sich bald irgendwann mal bei Tristan zu melden.

Schließlich waren Logan und Rory wieder allein. Aus der Entfernung hörten sie Gelächter und Musik.

„Wie es aussieht ist die Party noch im vollen Gange. Noch Lust, hin zu gehen?", fragte Rory.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Genug Aufregung für heute. Außerdem möchte ich dich mindestens für heute Abend erst einmal von Booten fern halten."

Logan musste grinsen als er sah, dass Rory schmollte.

„Ace?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf als sie den Ernst in seiner Stimme hörte.

„Versprich mir, das nächste Mal bescheid zu sagen, warum wir eine Straftat begehen! Nicht, dass es uns abhalten wird, mit deinem Charme kannst du uns schließlich überall rausboxen. Aber ich würde es gerne wissen. Denn wenn diese ganze Beziehungssache funktionieren soll, musst du mir vertrauen und mit mir reden. Ok?"

Rory sah ihn an und lächelte.

„Ok", sagte sie dann leise und reckte sich um Logan zu küssen.


End file.
